


Please don't get attached (There's no coming back)

by fillmeupdaddy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Brutality, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cock Slut, Face-Fucking, M/M, Sex Is Fun, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, fun fresh times, thorat fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillmeupdaddy/pseuds/fillmeupdaddy
Summary: Steve growls, a low feral thing, barely restrained, and slides his hands into Bucky’s sweat soaked hair and uses it like a wound-up leash, grinding his crotch against Bucky’s open mouth. Bukcy moans, loud and wanton and doesn’t feel any lick of shame.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	Please don't get attached (There's no coming back)

**Author's Note:**

> Something to take your mind off the current situation in the world rn <3

They had a thing going. 

Debrief after a mission was torture for Bucky when the adrenaline was high and wild in Bucky’s system. Mostly because adrenaline boner is a very real thing. 

But it made it all too sweet when Captain America gave him the signal. The signal for Bucky to get fucked within an inch of his life in the unused wrestling complex in the Stark Tower after. Bucky’s cock gives a firm twitch in his pants. 

***  
The most fun thing about this arrangement with Steve is how much Bucky can make Steve pissed off. The angrier Steve gets, the more of a good time it is for Bucky. 

“And what makes you think I have to prove shit to you, Barnes?” Steve spits out, eyes feral, gleaming with a hidden madness beneath the cool interior. 

Bucky shivers involuntarily, body throbbing with how much he wants Steve to bite him until he bleeds. 

“You don’t,” Bucky says, shrugging in the way he knows is both infuriating and casual, “But what have you gotta loose?” 

That gets Steve, whose grin begins to turn little manic, white teeth glinting under the fluorescent lights. He jerks his head at the mat in the middle of the room and begins to stride over, beckoning Bucky to follow. Bucky eyes his pert ass as Steve walks past him. God bless America. 

One minute in and Bucky can already tell he’s going to lose. There’s something unrestrained with the way Steve punches, the speed and accuracy of his blows that’s got Bucky on the defensive. Maybe it’s because Bucky challenged him like an asshole that’s got the Cap’s blood so boiled up so he’s not being very nice about his ass-kicking. Sure, Steve’s not using his full Captain America strength to punch Bucky and turn his bones into sawdust, but the power behind those punches has Bucky a little weak at the knees and at least a half chub in his pants. 

He’s fine for a while, getting a few good punches in, but nothing to debilitate the captain. A fist to the gut takes him down, rolling to the other side of the mat, wheezing and curled up. For a few seconds, Bucky thinks Steve is going to come over and plough his fists into Bucky’s face, but Cap just stands there, a grin on his face, eyes predatory and fixed on Bucky’s form. 

Bucky rises to his knees, considering for a second to get up and continue the fight. But that’s mostly his pride talking. The deep-seeded arousal pushes through, gets his cock throbbing and achy with the position he’s in, looking up at Steve under his lashes, pushing the tip of his tongue out to lick up the blood from his split lips. 

Not for the first time that night, Steve looks like he wants to eat Bucky alive. 

“Well, you showed me well enough,” Bucky tells him, breathless and horny. The view’s real nice from down here, and Bucky can see all the veins and muscles shifting in Steve’s clenched hands and arms, but before Bucky can finish admiring, Steve’s taking three big steps towards him and suddenly he’s here, standing right in front of Bucky. He’s so close, the heat of him curling around him enticingly and the sharp, sweet smell of sweat and just Steve gets Bucky a little woozy with desire.

It’s so easy to just tip forwards, Bucky thinks, and to kind of… bury his face in Steve’s crotch, feeling the oven hot, hard length pressing against his cheeks. Bucky wants to rub his face against Steve’s dick so he does, taking in several deep breaths of musky heat. 

Steve growls, a low feral thing, barely restrained, and slides his hands into Bucky’s sweat-soaked hair and uses it like a wound-up leash, grinding his crotch against Bucky’s open mouth. Bucky moans, loud and wanton and doesn’t feel any lick of shame. 

Steve lets go of Bucky’s hair, and he wants to whine at the loss but doesn’t, keeping the sound trapped in his throat, watching hungrily at Steve peeling off his sweats. Bucky stares, he can’t help it. Steve’s a mountain of a man, all delicious muscles and sinew, curves and contours everywhere. He’s the kind of man that Bucky would spread his legs for in a heartbeat, only to be crawling back for seconds after they were done. 

It’s almost ridiculous how much of a Pavalovan effect Steve’s dick has on Bucky, has him salivating at the sight, ready to beg for that cock. He gets so far as to parting his mouth before his dignity reminds him. He switches to pleading with his eyes instead, making them big and pitiful and turns them on Steve with a little whimper. Steve looks back, his dick an angry shade of red as he leisurely strokes it with his huge palms, smirking at Bucky’s eagerness like he knows exactly what Bucky’s thinking. 

Bucky inches forwards a little, the tip of Steve’s dick almost brushing his face, and whines, utterly shameless and sticks his tongue out, neck bared, almost inviting Steve to fuck his face. Steve slaps the thick head against Bucky’s tongue, leaving a sticky trail of precum and saliva, before roughly shoving his dick into Bucky’s eager channel. Bucky almost chokes, getting his mouth on that thing, and Steve’s hand suddenly winding into his hair doesn’t help his finess either. 

Steve’s a struggle to fit into his mouth but practice counts for something and experience kicks in before Bucky can make a fool outta himself after the show he’d put on. Bucky’s got no illusion that he can take it all without working up to it, but the demanding snaps of Steve’s hips as he tries to shove his way into Bucky’s throat makes his eyes water up and a sticky mess of saliva drips down Steve’s dick onto the floor. The stretch makes the cut on Bucky’s lips sting and bleed and the thought of his blood marking Steve up has Bucky driving forward again, wild and hungry, moaning when Steve’s cock reaches the back of his throat. 

He’s yanked back with little ceremony, Steve’s grip unforgiving in his hair. The look on his face is a little better, but Bucky’s gratified by his stained red cheeks and glossed over eyes like he can’t get enough of Bucky. 

“Slower,” Steve instructs voice like steel, making no room for argument. And Bucky doesn’t even think about it, just obeys, mouth sliding slower, never making it past the head. Precum leaks out of Steve like a broken tap, sharp and tangy on Bucky’s tongue, and Bucky just laps it up like a slut. 

A swipe of the tongue on the slit has Steve jerking his hips up into Bucky’s mouth. It’s unintentional, and Bucky makes it up with a soothing pet to Bucky’s hair, but Bucky’s hungry for it. His own dick is painful, drooling and making a mess in his pants, but he savours the denial. Steve hasn’t told him to touch anyways. He squeezes at Steve’s heavily muscled thighs instead, pushing down the urge to hump Steve’s leg like an overeager puppy. 

Bucky wants to see Steve wild with pleasure, but he’s in control while Bucky’s a mess at his feet, and it’s everything Bucky’s ever wanted. But if Steve doesn’t want to fuck Bucky’s mouth, he’s just gonna have to do it himself. 

Slower gets kicked to the side as Bucky moves with abandon, lurching forwards and swallowing Steve down with a whine, loving the rough way Steve’s cock abuses his throat. He chokes, convulsing violently and he can’t breathe with how badly he wants this every day. Keeping Bucky wide open while he struggles to swallow around his cock. 

Thankfully, Steve seems to read minds as he grips the back of Bucky’s hair and grinds, his balls hot and heavy at Bucky’s chin. Bucky’s eyes roll towards the back of his skull, electric sparks of overwhelming arousal pushing at his chest. His hips buck up, uncontrolled, only to find no release for his trapped cock, body writhing under Steve’s iron-clad grasp. 

Steve releases him and pulls Bucky back up to mouth at the head. 

“Fucking slut,” Steve spits, grin wide and hysterical, “You want my cum down your throat, huh, come slut?”

Bucky makes a noise that he would be embarrassed by in any other situation. He strains forwards, and Steve lets him this time, rubbing his lips against the tip, trying to find his voice. 

“Please,” he says finally, barely recognizing his voice. “Yes please, fuck I- Please, sir. Please let me, cum in my mouth, I want it- yes.”

He swallows Steve down almost violently, sucking hard and vicious, and that’s all it takes. There’s a low moan from above, the most noise Steve’s made, and then there’s a flood of molten hot cum flooding Bucky’s mouth, sliding down his throat with a rush of bitter warmth. Bucky swallows every drop until Steve’s soft in his mouth. 

He slides back then, slow enough to just tease Steve, and shivers when it finally slips from his mouth. It leaves him with cum on his lips and cock that’s hard enough to pound nails. He wants to touch himself, fist his cock until he erupts, but Steve’s hands in his hair and he’s frozen to the spot, staring up at him. He watches Steve come down from his high, panting and flushed. It takes a few seconds for aqua blue eyes to focus on his face, but the moment they do, Steve’s yanking him up, Bucky’s body hurting from all the places Steve’s fists touched him. 

His knees decide to not cooperate with him, as he stumbles into Steve, a solid wall of muscles meets him, followed by Steve slinging an arm around his middle, holding him efficiently as Steve reaches down, tugging viciously at Bucky’s pants, freeing his cock. He wraps his hands around it, hot and such a relief, Bucky’s knees buckle. 

Steve holds him up and effortlessly jerks him off, rough and sweet. There are calluses on his hands, so different from Bucky’s and they rub maddeningly along his cock, letting him spiral higher and higher with no hope of a gentle landing. 

Bucky hides his head in between Steve’s neck so he won’t try to kiss him accidentally, gasps and moans with each rough drag against his cock. He doesn’t last long and all it takes is the sting of Steve’s blunt fingernail against his cockhead for him to lose it. 

He swears, biting into Steve's neck, whining through a mouthful of salty skin as Steve strokes him through each shiver and pitiful moan. After it’s all over, when he feels like his heat isn’t going to beat out of his chest, he detaches himself away from Steve and pulls his pants up, wincing at the wet spot from his cum. Steve watches him silently, eyes unreadable and the carefully crafted Captain America mask back on. 

“Well,” Bucky starts without meeting Steves eyes, “Thanks for that, Cap, that was fun.”

Bucky expects a curt nod, something polite, but was only met with silence. Fair enough, he thinks, walking away, swaying a little from the hurt in his knees. 

“We should do something outside of this,” Steve says, for the first time sounding unsure of himself. 

Bucky glances backwards and shakes his head. “We don’t need to know each other’s favourite colours because we’re fucking. This is casual, let’s keep it that way.”

Steve just stands there, pants at his ankles, staring down at the floor. He looks so young that way, so golden and gorgeous. 

Bucky chooses to ignore the hurt on his face. 

He’ll apologise to Steve tomorrow, or sometime when he sees him again. Steve would be nice enough to understand. It’s not like it’ll happen again, Bucky won’t let that happen. It can’t.


End file.
